Lost With Friends: A New World
by thebronymatrixfilms
Summary: What was suppose to be a simple camping trip for four friends has an unexpected turn into a colorful new world. Will they adapt to this new world that is filled with mythical monsters and creature and talking... ponies?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Do you like those moments when you're in bed at four in the morning then your alarm wakes you up?

Well I don't.

But that doesn't stop me from setting my alarm at such a ridiculous time in the morning. But luckily today wasn't a school day. So I got up to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. After getting changed into some hiking boots, cargo pants, a short-sleeve black shirt and a light blue sweater, I head downstairs and grab myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

As my mouth gets assaulted with the sweet cinnamon flavor, my dad comes downstairs.

"Buenos dias Leo", he greets me groggily.

"Mornin' Pa"

"So, today is your camping trip?", he asks.

"Yep, already have my bag in the car, just gonna to wait an hour or two before heading out and pick up, Rosa, Ishmael and Felipe cuz I doubt they are up at this time"

My dad just chuckled at that and said, "Pues that is true, I'll just join you instead of standing here watching you eat."

He just walks into the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of cereal. I finished a couple minutes later, but I stay at the table having a bit of small talk with him. Lord knows that I rarely just sit and talk to him. Its my fault that I just stay in my room most of the time.

I go back up to my room and open up my laptop and click on Steam and just play some games. Doing that effectively killed an hour. After looking at my bedside alarm clock that read 06:45 A.M. I grabbed my phone and called Felipe and after about 4 rings he finally picks up his phone.

"What do you want?" he asks me groggily and half annoyed.

"Hey Felipe, you forgot already bro?" I joked.

"Huh? What day is it?"

"It's Monday man, we going camping today remember?"

"Oh yea, so you coming to pick me up?"

"Yeah man, get yo shit ready. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Ok then. Bye."

And with that the call ended and then I called Rosa and Ishmael with similar replies, but they actually remembered and Ishmael sounded more awake. Grabbing the laptop with the solar batteries I bought for it a couple months back, cell phone, Ipod, wallet, car keys, my crimson red Arizona baseball cap and my dog tags that read:

Leonardo

Anaya

Castro

"FACE THE DARKNESS,

EMBRACE INSANITY"

With that I headed downstairs and went to bid my dad farewell for my trip.

"Pa! Ya me voy!"

"Ok Leo. Remember be safe and take care, not just for your sake but, for your mom and little brother and sister."

"I know Pa. Pues Bai!"

Shouldering my small backpack that I have for my laptop I walked out the door to the porch and opened another door to the world outside. Breathing in the cool spring air I placed the baseball cap backwards and closed the door behind me and walked to my car. Well it's not really my car but I use it more than my parents do, so i go up to the white Pontiac Grand Prix and open the trunk where a black duffel bag lays with some stuff and put my backpack next to it and closed it and got in the driver seat. I turned on the radio and listened to my favorite station.

"Good Morning Milwaukee! This is KISSFM and it's 6:55 and 56 degrees and here is Katy Perry Dark Horse!"

By the time the song ended I had reached Felipe's house and honked. Seconds later a hispanic teenager with dark brown skater-style hair, black Converse, glasses, skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and red light sweat shirt with a blue duffel bag walks out and towards my car. He knocks on the window and points towards the trunk. I nod and push a button to open it. After hearing it close I see that the passenger side door opens and he jumps in.

"Sup Felipe."

"Hey. Did we really have to go this early?" he asked while he buckled up.

"No but it's a long trip and I want to set camp before the sun goes down"

"Well I'm going back to sleep here"

And with that he reclines the seat a bit and nods off. He always complains about waking up early. But hey, its not his fault that I wake up too damn early.

As I drove off I think back about ten years ago when I met him in first grade. Even though I don't remember the conversation we had (I mean really who is going to remember the first conversation they had with their best friend ten years ago?) but I remember how it went. It's like watching a fuzzy movie without the sound.

Anyway, I thought about this as I pulled up at Rosa's house and repeated the process with honking. Then a short hispanic teen with long curly brown hair, glasses, black Nike, blue jeans, batman shirt and a leather and denim jacket and a yellow duffel bag walks to the trunk of the car and throws her bag in and opens the back driver-side door.

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just picked up Felipe here", I said pointing to the sleeping body.

"Hey, you know what would be funny?" she asked while repressing a laugh.

"Let me guess…"

"Permanent marker" we said in union.

"Na, wait till' later, after I pick up Ishmael", I said.

"Awwwww, ok then"

With that I made a U-turn and headed to the freeways to the north side of the city.

"So Leo, have you asked any girl out yet?", Rosa asks me.

"No", I sighed.

"Ha, you're still the only one between the four of us that's single", she snickered.

"Shut up Rosa"

"Well, it's true"

Luckily for me, Ishmael's house wasn't too far up north so I got there pretty quick. This time instead of me honking he was already waiting for us on his porch. Ishmael was a black teen with a short black afro, glasses (I mean seriously, I'm the only one between us that doesn't need glasses), brown hiking boots, grey shirt, a grey light sweater, blue jeans and a camo duffel bag. When he finished loading up his stuff he jumped into the car.

"Sup' Leo. Sup' Rosa"

"Sup', well let's get this show on the road!". I replied

Now comes the really long and boring five hour trip to a campsite that was on the other side of the state. Needless to say I was kinda irritated about an hour into the trip. I swear, I sometimes just invite things to piss me off.

"Are we there yet?", Felipe asks who woken up by this time

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Look a Mc'Donalds!", I said in relief.

When we walked in I told them to order what they want but not to over do it. When we got our meals we walked to a table and started eating.

"Leo you really need to get a girl, man" commented Rosa.

"Seriously can we stop talking about that, it's bad enough you guys rub it in"

"She's right man, you need to get laid.", added Ishmael, "When we get back, we getting you a girl"

"Meh, I'll just sit back and enjoy the fail", Felipe said offhandedly.

"Fuck you man", I shot back.

"Na man, I'm straight, so I'd rather not"

"UGH!", I groaned in defeat.

"Ok, ok let's stop messing with him, now did you guys bring anything good?", asked Rosa

"A revolver, two pistols and a rifle", answered Ishmael.

A little bit of soda went down the wrong tube when he said that. Seconds later Felipe and Rosa picked me off the floor and patted me on the back to help me clear my lungs of the drink.

"Your joking right", I wheezed.

"Nope"

"What are they?"

"One Colt Python, two Colt 1911s and a 1911 Springfield"

"Holy shit dude, I call dibs on the Springfield"

He smiled at that, "Knew you'd like it"

"I'll be more careful driving then, I don't want to get arrested for having guns on us"

"Well let's throw away this trash and head back out", said Felipe.

"Already did, I'll wait for you guys by the car", replied Rosa.

* * *

*KRACK!*

"BOOYAH!", I yelled as I hit the last bottle that was set up for me a couple meters away.

"Nice shot Leo, but not as good a me" replied Ishmael, then proceeded to shoot three bottles in without missing with the magnum.

"Shut up Ishmael, you own the guns", replied Felipe who only manage to hit one bottle.

Rosa was standing behind us just laughing at Felipe's expense.

"If you think you can do better then you try, Rosa!" Felipe sneered.

"Ok then I will", she said with a smug grin on her face. She then pulled out the pistol Ishmael lent her and shot the other two bottles that Felipe didn't hit. She then turned back around, clicking the pistol's safety on, with a shit-eating grin that made the trollface look sad.

"Fuck this shit!", yelled Felipe, holstering the pistol and walked back to the campsite.

We arrived a couple hours ago to the state park and set camp by a small lake surrounded by woods. Right now it was about 5:30 P.M. and had plenty of time before sundown. Shouldering the rifle I walked up to Ishmael and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing these things man, Lord knows we would've been bored"

"No, thank you for bringing us out here. I would of been more bored at home. Hell I would of been stuck doing chores most of spring break if you didn't offer to take us camping", he said, "How did you get our parents to agree to let us go camping anyways?"

"I have my ways", I said with a smirk.

"He offered to work for them for the first month of summer break!", yelled Felipe.

Ishmael and Rosa bursted out laughing. "Hey, its a good trade-off, one week of camping for a month of work", I reasoned.

"Fuck Yeah! No work for a month or so!", cheered Rosa.

"Just cuz' I'm going to be working for your parents doesn't mean I'm your slave", I said, "And if you treat me like one, I'll murder you in your sleep"

"Damn bro that is dark", commented Ishmael.

"Eh, whatever", shrugged Felipe, "Who's hungry?" He pulled out a couple a sandwiches from a cooler.

"I am", I replied.

"Sure man, throw one over here", answered Ishmael.

"FOOD!", moaned Rosa who lunged at the sandwich that was thrown at Ishmael and intercepted it.

Felipe and I rolled our eyes at Rosa's shenanigans. Ishmael just sighed and walked up to the cooler and grabbed a sandwich. After throwing the wrappers in the cooler we sat around doing various things for half an hour until Felipe spoke up.

"Hey you guys want to start the campfire?"

"The firewood is already set up man, but here light it up", said Ishmael who threw a lighter and lighter fluid at him. Felipe proceeded to drench the firewood in the liquid. He then has the brilliant idea to make a stream of the fluid and then light it.

"Hey who has bug spray?" I asked. Rosa then takes a bottle out of her bag and put some on herself then throws the bottle at me. "You're using it wrong Rosa", I then proceed by reliving the lighter from Felipe and then start using the spray flamethrower style at the ground where there was an anthill while laughing like a madman.

"Smokey the Bear must be very proud of you Leo", commented Felipe, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You haven't been forest-friendly by pretending you were pissing fire", I countered.

"As much as I would love to watch the old married argue, I would rather break out the hot-dogs and marshmallows and stuff to roast", quipped Rosa.

"Shut up Rosa", I grumbled.

"Lets find some sticks to stab the dogs and stuff", added Ishmael.

When Ishmael and Felipe left I walked over to my bag and pulled out my bowie knife and three throwing knives.

"You couldn't leave those blade at home could you?" she deadpanned.

"Hey! At least I didn't bring all my throwing knives!", I argued, "Besides I have something to stab at you when you bother me while I'm sleeping", I added with a dark smile.

"Come on! You know that was funny and besides you sleep all the time anyway at school"

"It will be funny when you get a new scar on you arm"

"You're no fun", she said while crossing her arms and faced away from me.

I rolled my eyes at her childish act and chuckled when she turned her head and blew a raspberry.

* * *

As we all sat around the campfire I was sharpening some of the sticks with my bowie, while Rosa, Ishmael and Felipe were roasting marshmallows. Personally I don't like s'mores.

"You know this might seem stupid, but I'm still mad at you two for ditching that meeting on Valentine's", I said while pointing one of the sharpen sticks at Felipe and Rosa.

"Um… well… you know, I had something called, a… um date", Felipe sarcastically remarked.

"Same here", added Rosa.

"Well some bros you guys are. What happened to 'Bros before Hoes'?", I asked.

"Dude, it was bad timing, let it go", commented Rosa.

"You better not start singing that song", I warned.

"Fine, I wont"

"Well it's getting late so we better go to sleep", said Ishmael looking at the moon, which was full tonight.

"Damn, what time is it?", I asked.

"Bout' 9:30", commented Felipe as he looked at his phone.

"Yep, we better go to sleep, need to wake up early to collect more firewood", I said.

Minutes later, Felipe, Rosa and Ishmael were in the tent drifting off to sleep. looking over the campsite one last time to make sure we didn't leave anything too important outside while we slept. After checking I drenched the fire in water then kicked some dirt on the smouldering remains, making everything fall into darkness. I stayed outside for a few minutes, looking up at the heavens. One thing I admired was the night sky, especially when I was miles away from the light pollution of the cities. I was looking up when I saw a shooting star. I knew it was a bit childish but, when I saw the falling star, I closed my eyes and said in a soft whisper to myself, "I wish there was more excitement in my life, instead of this boring life"

With that I crawled inside the tent and into my sleeping bag and drifted into the dreamscape.

* * *

In the morning I was rudely awoken by something, but disregarded it as my friends annoying me so I tried to ignore it. Whoever it was woke me up when they spoke in a feminine southern accent.

"What the hay are these things?!"

I shot awake and looked to the entrance and saw an orange pony with blond hair and a stetson hat. Although it wasn't the strange colored pony that shocked me. It was the large saucer sized green eyes that was looking at me and my friends in the tent in shock.

* * *

**Twilight****:**

"Spike! Spike!", I yelled.

A couple seconds later a small purple and green baby dragon came running down the stairs. "Yes Twilight?", he said.

"Can you find me the book called 'Advance Enchanting Spells'?", I asked.

"Sure thing Twilight", he said and ran off to find the spell book.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Twilight! Twilight!", said a small voice from the other side of the door with a very familiar accent.

When I opened the door there was a small yellow filly with with red mane and red bowtie in it. "Hello there Applebloom, what brings you by?"

"Applejack found somepony camping in the orchard!", she exclaimed.

"That is not uncommon Applebloom"

"But Twilight, when she looked inside the tent to see who it was, she found four strange creatures sleeping in it!"

This caught my attention, "What kind of creatures?", I asked.

"Ah' don't know Twilight and neither does Applejack, but one of them creatures woke up and then they all ran towards the Everfree Forest!"

"How did they look like?", I asked frantically.

"Well…", Applebloom started, "They were tall, had clothes on them, and they were furless with only some mane on their heads, and they also walked kinda funny"

"What do you mean by that Applebloom?"

"They walked on their hind legs", she said matter-of-factly.

"This is strange" I contemplated, "Applebloom can you get the other girls and tell them to go to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Sure Twilight!" and with that Applebloom ran off to the town.

"Spike!", I called out.

"Yes Twilight?", Spike's voice called back as he ran towards me.

"Spike, take a letter to Princess Celestia, we have a problem"


	2. Chapter 1:We're Not In Wisconsin Anymore

**Chapter 1:**

**We're Not In Wisconsin Anymore**

As me and this pastel pony… horse… thing, stare at each other until a smaller voice with a similar southern accent called out.

"What'cha find Applejack!"

The… you know what it looks closer to a pony than a horse… pony turned to the source of the voice, which was apparently behind it and called out, "Applebloom! Go get Twilight!"

At this point my brain kicked in and told me to wake up my friends, so with three swift kicks I successfully woken up my friends.

"What do you want Leo?", asked a groggy Felipe. They all murmured in agreement as they looked at me waiting for an answer. Except I didn't give them any, I just placed one finger on my lips and nodded towards the tent entrance, where the orange pony was now looking at us again.

"But Applejack!", whined the smaller voice that I identified as Applebloom, "Can't you let me see what'cha found?"

Again the orange pony now known as Applejack turned and said, "No! Ah' don't know if they are dangerous"

At the same time I sharply whispered to my friends, "Get some of your stuff and run when I say when", they all nodded in agreement and I grabbed the rifle and crawled out of the sleeping bag. I also quickly grabbed a small pack with some random stuff in it and my knives.

When Applejack turned to us again and it's eyes grew wider in fear and shock, something I didn't know was possible. Suddenly that Fight-or-Flight instinct kicked in and I knew that my friends had the same reaction so with three slashes at the canvas behind me I made a new opening that was wide enough for us and yelled to my friends, "RUN!"

With that I jumped through the opening and stepped aside to let my friends run out. Right when I was about to follow them, I felt my sweater go taut, and fell on my back. When I looked up I saw Applejack grabbing my sweater with it's teeth and started dragging me back. Then I felt a tugging sensation on my legs, it was my friends trying to pull me away from the pony.

"Guys just go! I got this!", I told them.

"We're not leaving you behind!", argued Ishmael.

"I'll catch up in a few just run!"

With great hesitation they ran away. For a few seconds I thought about cutting the chunk of cloth that the pony was grabbing me by, but then I remembered something that I should of known. My sweater was a zip-up… yes, I was that stupid to remember this at the last moment. Anyways, I unzipped my sweater and scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, then I ran… I ran as if the devil was behind me, towards the direction where my friends headed. As I ran I heard the sound of hooves hitting the dirt. I dared to sneak a peek behind me and saw what I feared was behind me. It was Applejack, and she (The pony's voice was feminine and it's name was Applejack, so unless males sounded like females here but I'm going to take a stab as say this pony was female) was gaining on me.

"Git' back here you varmit!", she yelled.

"Leo! Over here!", yelled Rosa as she waved at me on an opposite side of a wooden fence. Seeing how close I am to freedom I poured on more speed even if my feet were starting to burn and ache. With one last push, I hurdled over the fence and landed on the pack I was carrying followed by the rifle smacking me on the face… trust me, it hurts like hell. I didn't have time to recover because, Felipe pulled me up and pushed me towards a treeline.

"Dagnabit!", I heard Applejack scream in frustration. This put a small smile on my face, but then I frowned.

"Guys come on, we're still too close to that place, we need to put a bit a distance", said Ishmael.

"Sure, let me catch my breath for sec though", I groaned.

Seconds later we were trudging through the dark forest looking for a good place to rest. Minutes later we found a clearing with an overturned tree in the middle of it. Without waiting for anyone to say so, I plopped down next to the trunk and sighed, with the others following my lead, more or less. Rosa just laid down on the ground where she stood.

"Ok", I said, "What the hell did you guys drug me with?"

"What?", they all asked.

"I mean come on, pastel colored ponies, and those ponies are also talking. Come on it's either that or I've truly gone mad"

"Um, I'd hate to break it to you but, we are seeing the same things as you, and we didn't drug you", said Felipe.

"Then right now I'm wondering, how the hell did we get from a forest to a fricken apple orchard!", I said with a frustrated growl.

"Holy shit guys!", exclaimed Rosa, "We have outlines!"

"What… the… fuck?", wondered Felipe as he look at himself and us.

"That's not the only with with outlines", said Ishmael as he pointed to our surroundings.

They were right. Everything had an outline. "Ok, I know I'm repeating myself, but, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?", I screamed. Honestly if I still haven't lost my sanity, I will soon. I'm not the one that freaks out a lot but this was WAY too much to take in, and I'm sure that it will only get worse. I needed to distract myself. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain across my face and my face was turned to the left.

"Ow", I hissed.

"Yeah… I'm not going to apologize for that, but you need to calm down man", said Felipe.

"It's ok, I needed that anyways.", I reassured, "Now what do we have right now?"

"Candy bars, couple bag of chips and a couple bottles of water", said Rosa as she looked through the bag she took, "Oh and the pistol"

"Sandwiches and the magnum and three boxes of ammo", said Ishmael.

"Chips and Monsters and the pistol, of course", said Felipe.

"I got… sodas… candy… and… a couple of sandwiches and of course the rifle", I said, "How much ammo we got? I have ten, five in the rifle and five in my pocket."

"Three in the magnum, I have no idea how much we have in the boxes, and you shouldn't keep the bullets in your pocket, give em to me and I'll put them in one of the boxes", said Ishmael.

"Six", said Felipe as he clicked the magazine back into the pistol.

"Five", said Rosa as she finally figured how to get the magazine out.

"Ok, obviously we need to conserve", I said.

"Nooooooo", said Felipe in a sarcastic tone, "We're going to shoot at random things till' we run out"

"Shut up Felipe, it's always good to be reminded that we only have a limited supply", I said.

"Well if you two are done, we should check to see if there is anything else that is edible in the area, just in case because, the food we have won't last long, probably three days, or a week tops if we ration", said Ishmael.

"Well shit, we didn't pack anything did we?" asked Rosa as she apparently was looking at her hands examining the outlines. Honestly, I would be admiring the outlines but that was another coin in the bucket that further proved that we weren't on Earth anymore.

"It's more like we kept most of our food in the cooler, since we didn't expect to be chased by a talking pony", commented Ishmael.

"We need to see if we can get at least some of the stuff back", I said, "So… Ishmael want to do some reconnaissance?"

* * *

"Is it clear?", asked Ishmael.

"Yep", I assured.

With that I jumped over the fence then helped him over it.

We waited until night had fallen to start doing some recon on our original campsite. I don't know if by luck or what but we were blessed with a new moon which would make this job a bit easier. Before we left the clearing in the forest, we helped set up a temporary camp there but, we didn't have much to work with for obvious reasons.

Anyways, with the rifle at my side, Ishmael and I walked low and slow. It took us a while, and by that I meant about thirty minutes, we came up about fifty yards from the old campsite and saw light and movement from the camp. We both immediately hid behind the apple trees and looked at each other then at the campsite.

"I can't see who's there", said Ishmael in a low whisper, "Should we move a bit closer?"

I thought about if for a second and then nodded, "Yeah", I answered quietly, "Let's move up about fifteen meters, hopefully this new moon will help us avoid being detected"

At that we both crawled closer about fifteen meters and hid again.

We then looked around the trees to look and saw that the camp was full of ponies in golden armor. I silently cursed under my breath, I knew that getting some of the stuff wouldn't of been easy.

"Any ideas?", I whispered hoping that he would be able to think of a good plan because I'm drawing a blank here.

"It's impossible", he whispered back, "And what worries me is that although we have at least some food, we don't have anything if we get hurt. All of the important supplies we have are there", he said nodding at the camp.

We silently stood there, staring at the camp. As I stared, I saw six ponies who stood out from the others. One was a cyan colored pony with rainbow tombow style striped mane with wings (There were pegasi here?), a yellow colored pony with pink mane with some covering one eye with wings, a white pony with a horn (Of course there were unicorns here), Applejack was there too, a purple pony with dark blue mane with a pink stripe with both wings and a horn (A pegacorn perhaps?), and finally there was a regular (If you can call them that) pink pony with curly puffy pink mane.

Then the pink pony had a series of random body twitches and spasms. The other five ponies seem to noticed this and she said something to them. I have no idea what she said for obvious reasons but then they started looking around frantically. The pink pony looked in the direction Ishmael and I were hiding, then her eyes widen with glee for some reason. This greatly worried me, but my mind tried to calm my beating heart by rationalizing that we were too far into the dark to have been seen. My mind couldn't of have been more wrong. The pony turned to the others who then looked in our direction.

"Ishmael, we've been spotted"

"I know, we need to get out of here before anything else happens"

Right when we started to crawl away I heard a feminine voice yell, "Guards! We think we see them over there!"

Life, why do you hate me so much? Not much needed to be said between me and Ishmael, we just scrambled to our feet and booked it to the fence as fast as we could. Apparently it wasn't fast enough, because then a blur went past us and stopped five meters in front of us. It was the cyan pegasus trying to block us.

"Come at me! I'll knock you both out in ten seconds flat!" it said in a raspy feminine voice. Ishmael and I ignored her and ran past her. "Hey! Get back here!", she demanded. Like hell we are.

I heard more stomping of hooves and the ponies gave chase. Luckily since we had a really big head start we made it to the fence and hurled over it and into the treeline before they got to us. After that I'm not sure why they didn't chase us in the forest. As we walked through the forest I swear I saw a couple pairs of yellow glowing eyes watching us. I ignored them and put it off as my jumpiness of the recent recon.

When we got to the camp, we found Felipe and Rosa just sitting around looking bored out of their minds. I know I would've been banging my head on one of the nearby trees. When they saw us walk into the clearing they ran up to me and Ishmael, asking how it went and if we brought any of our stuff back. We sat down as we retold what happened in the orchard.

"Well shit, if there are guards there, then we won't get our stuff", said Rosa, "And I left my phone back there! Who knows what they will do with it!", she said with a dramatic pose.

"So there are unicorns and pegasuses here?", asked Felipe, "What kind of messed up place are we?"

"It's pegasi, not pegasuses", I corrected.

"Whatever, you know what I meant"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we won't be able to get our stuff, like Rosa said but not the phone part", intervened Ishmael.

I then let out a long yawn causing my friends to yawn as well, "What time is it? I don't know about you guys, but being chased by ponies through the night made me tired", I said.

"It's about… 9:45", said Felipe as he looked at his phone, I'm not sure how he still has battery but he probably keeps it off, like me. Hey don't judge me! I'm too tired and lazy to pull out my phone or Ipod and turning it on… well my phone at least. I left my Ipod in one of the pockets of my sweater that I lost earlier this morning.

"Damn, it's too early to be tired", I commented, "Break out some of the sandwiches, so we don't go to sleep on an empty stomach"

With that Rosa got up and walked over to one of the packs and grabbed four sandwiches. Minutes later I felt a bit satisfied with the sandwich but I knew we needed to ration them for later.

"Well", I started, "It has been an interesting day but I'm tired and I need to sleep on this"

"Sure man, see you in the morning", said Ishmael.

After the others bid me goodnight I walked over to the fallen tree then laid down near it. Sleep found me a few minutes later and I drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

Over the following week, I started to worry.

First of all, the guards seem to get braver and started getting closer to the treeline everyday when we scout them out.

Secondly we are running extremely low on food… and by that I mean just half a sandwich and a candy bar.

On the seventh day in this strange world was when the guards started to scout the forest for us.

"Guys grab everything, we need to move!", I said as I ran into the clearing with Rosa not too far behind me.

"They're coming?", asked Felipe. I nodded and then he and Ishmael went around grabbing what little we had.

"Ready", said Ishmael as he threw on pack at me. I caught the pack and motioned to my right and we jogged out of the clearing and into the trees.

As we walked I noticed that deeper in the forest the foliage was heavier. I thought about going deeper into the forest where it got denser but decided against it.

As we walked I felt as we were being watched. I didn't like it, and everytime I looked around I didn't see anything and always heard some of the bushes rustle. I know my friends felt the same way because they had a hand on their holsters.

Couple minutes later we came up on a large dirt path, one way leading deeper into the forest and the other out of the forest.

"Which way should we go?", asked Rosa as she looked both ways.

"Forward, I don't want to go deeper into the forest nor out of it", I answered.

We were about three-fourths of the way to the other side when I heard a growl that made my hair stand up on the back of my neck. When we turned around slowly to see what it was, I felt the blood drain from my face in fear.

What I saw was a combination of a lion with red leathery bat wings and a scorpions tail. My mind raced with thoughts to identify the creature and one word came out of my lips when I identified the terrifying creature before us, "Manticore", I said in a small voice, "Don't move a muscle", I sharply whispered to my friends.

As the manticore inspected us to see if we made any sudden movements when something happened that made my stomach drop and my heart crawl up my throat.

"ACHOO!", sneezed Rosa.

Why!? Why do you love to torture me so much, life?!

When I saw the manticore tense up, I managed to choke out one word, "Run"

At this point Felipe, Ishmael, Rosa and I, ran through the forest with a hungry manticore behind us. At one point I decided to unsling my rifle and start shooting at the beast. Let me tell you two things. One, it's extremely difficult to aim when you have only one second to stop, aim and shoot. Two, that only furthered to piss off the beast. After a few minutes everything went to shit when I saw the manticore trying to flank us and pounce on Felipe.

"NO!", I screamed as my legs ran faster to push him out of the way.

When I felt the claws dig into my back and shredded the skin and cloth, it felt like hell. I stumbled and fell to the ground but, that wasn't the end of it. When I rolled onto my back I felt something sharp puncture my leg. I looked down and saw that half the tip of the tail was embedded into it and felt the poison flow into my bloodstream. When I thought that was the end I heard a sharp crack, and the manticore fell on top of me. When it did I heard a couple of sickening cracks and sharp pain flare up in several places, one of those places being my chest and I found it very hard and painful to breath. This is the worst pain I've felt in my entire life. I mean, I wanted to pass out from the pain but, I was afraid that I won't be able to wake up if I do.

"Oh god! Oh god!", said Rosa as she and my friends rushed over to me and pulled me out of under the beast. I yelled in pain as they did that.

"We need to take him to a hospital!", said Felipe as he noticed my wounds.

"There is none unless…", said Ishmael as he trailed off at the end.

"Are you sure that's is the only option?", asked Rosa worriedly.

"It's the only choice we have", agreed Felipe.

"You need to carry him Felipe, you're the strongest between us", said Rosa.

"Sure", agreed Felipe. He crouched down and lifted my weakened body, "Don't worry bro we'll get you help and fix you up, don't you worry"

The last things I remembered was that my friends ran to the path then out of the forest towards a little village, screaming for help. When I looked to the sky, I swore I saw a beautiful phoenix in the distance. Then my body succumbed to the wounds and into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Hauntings

**Chapter 2:**

**Dark Hauntings**

When I opened my eyes, I was heavily confused. I was at school. All of a sudden I feel someone flick my ear. I looked up to the side to see who is flicking my ear as I see Rosa as she stifles her laughter as she flicks my ear again.

"What do you want?", I asked her with an annoyed tone.

"Dude, you slept all day", she said, "You slept in Geometry, World Studies and now in this class!"

"Not my fault that I find class boring sometimes", I replied as I stretched in my seat. As my eyes wandered a bit I saw that we were in chemistry, the last class of the day.

"We need the credits to pass, dude!", she urged, "You need to stop being lazy, man!"

"Well, I don't see you doing anything", I countered as I nodded at the huge empty space in front of her.

"Stop changing the subject!", she said with a half annoyed tone.

I smirked at this and said, "I'm not changing the subject, I'm just here talking"

"Quiet down you two!", called out our chemistry teacher.

"Well, it's about time to leave anyways, so this conversation is invalid", I said while glancing at the clock.

"Your face is invalid", she replied.

"Oh fuck you Rosa"

"No thanks", she replied with a sly smile.

*RIIIIIING!*

With that I grabbed my bookbag from the floor next to me and my baseball cap and walked to my locker, with Rosa not to far behind.

"Hey, is it still cool that we come over today?", she asked.

"Of course, I've got nothing better to do other than sit around and do nothing all afternoon", I confirmed.

"Hey guys", said a tall white teenager with a green beanie hat and Green Bay Packers jacket as he rushed over to catch up to us.

"Oh hey Victor", I said.

"Hey Mooch", replied Rosa as she walked a bit slower so she can grab his hand when he got close enough.

"Rosa, meet me by my locker when you get your stuff, I'll wait for Felipe then we can walk to the parking lot", I said. Me, I don't like being the third wheel, especially when my friends' girlfriend/boyfriend comes along. It just gets real awkward.

"Sure", she replied, and with that they head the opposite direction.

"Alright let's see… 2534...2535...2536… here we go!", I muttered as I found my locker. As I fumbled with my lock I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?", said a voice in a playful tone.

"I don't know", I replied with great confusion. As far as I know, no one is this playful with me.

"It's me silly!", said the voice as they turned me around. When I saw the person in front of me, it did nothing to lessen my confusion. It was a short hispanic teenage girl, with hazel eyes, long dirty blond curly hair, with a white blouse and skinny jeans. Even if I didn't know this girl, I found her really attractive.

I guess she saw that my confusion hasn't lessen and she pouted, "Stop joking, Leo, it's me Bianca"

This is starting to frustrate me. Although I know a girl named Bianca, but I haven't seen her for years now. And I'm pretty sure she didn't have dirty blond hair. Right when I was going to respond to Bianca, Felipe walks towards me with his girlfriend in hand. Honestly, I don't know his girlfriend's name or who she is but I recognized her when I saw her. After he kissed her goodbye, he walks up to me and greets both me and Bianca.

"Hey, Leo. Hey, Bianca"

"Felipe, tell Leo to stop playing around", pouted Bianca.

"What is he doing?", he asked.

"He's saying that he doesn't know me"

"I never said I don't know you, but I don't!", I exclaimed. I was half hoping that Felipe would kind of help me out here, because last I checked, I was single.

"Dude, that's not cool dissing your girl", he replied with disappointment, "I see that you still need to learn on how to treat your girl"

Whether if it was a blessing or just more frustration, Rosa decided to walk towards us. Although I told her to come by my locker earlier, which I haven't opened yet because of the confusion that I'm having with my "girlfriend".

"Hey guys, what's up?", Rosa greeted us.

"Leo is pretending that he doesn't know his own girlfriend", replied Felipe.

"I don't!", I exclaimed, "The only Bianca that I know was the one from elementary school, and I haven't seen her in years!"

"Dude, you have to stop playing like that, you're making her cry", said Rosa, and she was right, Bianca was crying in front of me. That pulled on my heartstrings but, the fact still stood, I don't know who she is. This was all giving me a wicked headache.

I grabbed the sides of my head with my hands in hope to alleviate the headache but without avail. When my friends saw this they opened their mouths to ask what's wrong but I cut them off by turning around to open my locker and saying, "Just. Go. Away.", each word dripping with a bit of venom.

When I got my locker open I noticed something that felt off everything got quiet… It wasn't that it just got quiet but it was deathly silent. I turned around and noticed that there was nobody in the hallway. Where did everyone go? I highly doubt that anyone, especially a hallway full of high schoolers, can get out of this hallway that quietly.

"Hello?", I asked tentatively. Silence. Ok this was getting too strange and freaky for me, so with great haste, I grabbed my things from my locker and walked towards the exit that leads to the school parking lot. I hoped at least that I'll find Felipe and Rosa waiting for me by my car.

When I got to the door, I looked out the small window in it to view the outside world. When I looked outside there was no one and nothing outside in the parking lot. I mean sure, I would of understood if there were a couple of cars missing, but all of them? Well I could see my car, but that's it, no others. I jogged over to my car and noticed that my friends were waiting inside of it, which I found more strange because, I don't remember that I unlocked the doors for them earlier. Shaking a way my confusion, I opened the door and jumped into the driver seat and started up the car.

"Took you long enough", commented Rosa.

"Sorry! It's not everyday that you wake up and realize that you all of a sudden you have a girlfriend", I said.

"You've been with her for about a month now", deadpanned Felipe.

"I call bullshit on that", I countered. By now, I drove off the parking lot and into the main road a block down and I'm waiting for the red light to turn green. As I waited, I was debating whether to go onto the freeway or just stick to the roads. By the time the light went green, I took a right turn, then a left turn into an onramp going north-east.

"Hey, should we go pick up Ishmael? Then we can start the meeting earlier", asked Rosa.

"Not sure, do you know what time he get's out of school?", I asked.

"No", answered Rosa.

"Then text him, I'm not risking the ticket", I told her.

"Fine!", she huffed and texted him. Few seconds later, the reply came in with a long ringtone. You guys know the song 'Baby Got Back' by Sir. Mix-A-Lot? If you don't, then I don't know what to say to you. Anyways, instead of reading the text immediately, she just sat there 'dancing' to the song until the song ended. Let me tell you, when someone is trying to dance to 'Baby Got Back' while sitting inside a car is the most hilarious thing you will ever see, especially if its Rosa. After that little scene, she read the text and told us, "He said he's just getting out and to pick him up at his house"

"Ok then, off to somewhere in the north side of town!", I cheered.

The trip there was uneventful, except when the radio started to go fuzzy and voices started to talk out of it. I couldn't make out much of what they said, mostly because they sounded faint and far away… and the static noise of the radio didn't help either. Besides the point, the voices said something about a couple of things broken, blood, bones and something about poison. I passed it off as that the radio got some interference with some radio soap opera show… or something along those lines.

When we got to Ishmael's house I honked three times to signal to him that we were outside. In no time he was out the door and into the back seat of the car.

"Sup' Ishmael, how've you been?", I asked as we drove off towards my house.

"Been good man, just can't wait to continue to record these skits and stuff for the channel", he answered with great enthusiasm.

"So you guys have any ideas for any new skits?", asked Felipe.

"How about a pillow war, but make it with a MMA style face off at the beginning", offered Rosa.

"I like that idea, any others?", I asked as I turned into an onramp.

"A mexican stand-off with nerf guns or BBs?", asked Felipe.

"I dunno man, where would we film that?, I asked.

"I don't know, the park?", he suggested.

"Na, not enough to give it an awesome atmosphere", I commented, "How about the creek behind the Halloween store on 27th street?"

"I'm not sure Leo", said Rosa.

"And why not?", I asked.

"I don't know, you guys were saying 'I don't know' a lot so I just wanted to jump in", she said with a idiotic smile.

I just closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and groaned at the sheer stupidity of what she said. When I opened my eyes, they shot open in surprise. About one-hundred feet in front of me was Bianca, right in the middle of the frickin freeway! How she got there, I don't even know, but on instinct, I sharply turned right to avoid hitting her. What I didn't remember was that I was: a) on a bridge going over the city; and b) on the edge of the freeway.

You know what were my thoughts as my car with me and my friends fell quickly towards the ground? They went along the lines of: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!

When we hit the ground with a crash everything went dark.

* * *

When I woke up everything hurt. I felt really disoriented. That's when I noticed that the car was upside-down. What the hell just happened? With a thought, I remembered what happened and my head shot to the side to see if my friends were ok. My stomach dropped when I saw that they weren't there. I quickly unbuckled the seat belt and fell to the ground. With a groan of pain, I crawled out the car and onto the broken glass covered ground.

So. Much. Pain!

Trust me crawling out a car that has been driven off a bridge and that the ground is covered in glass is not a painless experience. So with great effort, I pushed myself up onto my knees then onto my feet. When I looked back to the car, I saw a blood trail from the window I just climbed out of, up to where I was standing. When I looked down on my leg, there was a shard of glass that cut a huge gash on it, that was slowly leaking my life-source.

"Ok it's just a cut", I told myself, "A really big cut that has a giant piece of glass in it"

*BOOM!*

Suddenly I felt a drop of water fall on my shoulder, then another. In less than a minute, the rain poured by the gallons. And do you know the worst part of all this is? I couldn't see my friends anywhere. I limped around the car, the rain making it really hard to see especially when it gets in your eyes. Nothing. They are nowhere to be seen. I started to slowly panic as I continue to look for them near the crash-site.

Right when I was about to have a mental-breakdown, I see a humanoid shadow in the rain walking towards me. With as fast as my injured legs could take me, I limped towards the figure and when I saw who it was my face flushed red with rage.

"What the fuck do you want!?", I yelled.

"What did you do Leo?", asked Bianca in a horrored tone.

"What did- WHAT DID I DO!?", I screamed, wincing a bit as my chest throbbed in pain, "You were in the middle of the fucking freeway, you cunt!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what you did, killed your friends, I didn't drive the car off the bridge", she said.

"Shut up! They are not dead!", I yelled.

"They aren't are they?", she said in a mocking tone, "Pray tell, they whose bodies are those over there", and pointed somewhere right behind me. My eyes followed where she pointed, and saw the lifeless bodies on the ground. From where I'm standing, I couldn't see who was who, but there was without a doubt, these were my friends.

"No", I whispered.

"You've let your friends die, Leo", whispered Bianca into my ear.

"No! They are not dead!", I roared, as I limped towards the bodies and can now identify the bodies.

Felipe's was in a pool of blood that was clear that he was either dead or unconscious, which I refused to believe the former. Rosa's had a lot of cuts where her skin was exposed and her head and arm were bending in an unnatural angle. Finally, Ishmael's body looked banged up but other than a couple cuts he looked more or less fine.

I limped to Felipe's body and flipped him on his back. Over near where his heart should be there was a huge shard of glass that was stained blood red deep in his slowly rising and falling chest. I put my ear on his chest and heard a faint *Thump Thump* of his heart. At this sound my head jumped up and tried to wake him up by shaking him, "Felipe wake up! Come on bro stay with me!"

Instead of waking up I heard him give one last shallow breath, then his chest stopped moving. "No. No no no no no no no! Come on dude wake up!" Tears were now rolling down my face as I saw my friend's body go completely still, "Come on bro don't leave me!"

"It's no use Leo", called out Bianca, "They're all dead, at least Ishmael had a small chance to live, but he died while you tried to revive someone who didn't even had a chance"

With that I quickly crawled over to Ishmael's body and saw that his chest wasn't moving. I quickly checked for a pulse that I would never find. I wanted to try to perform CPR on him but I don't know how to do it correctly. If I tried I wouldn't be helping at all, I would just make it worse. So I just sat there. I sat there crying at my failure and helplessness. I would of stayed there crying if it wasn't for the laughter that was emanating from behind me.

"Hahahahaha! Oh Leo, you would of failed even if you knew how to administer First-Aid and CPR", crackled Bianca, "And all because you drove the car off the bridge, you murderer"

Instead of rebuking her for lying, I just fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands, "What have I done?", I whispered to myself in horror.

Bianca walked up behind me and I felt a cold wet steel being pressed to my throat, "Shhh, It's okay", she cooed, "You will soon join them", she then kissed me and added, "Good bye Leo", then darkness.

* * *

My eyes shot open then slammed shut as the brightness of the lights blinded me. I then slowly opened them and groan in pain. I realized that I was in an unfamiliar bed and room. I then saw my left leg in a cast and my chest heavily bandaged. I also hear the continuous beep of a heart monitor, which told me I was in a hospital. How'd I get here? Then the door open and revealed my three friends walk in, looking tired as hell. Rosa was the first to notice me awake and said:

"Well it's about damn time you woke up!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alright, since it's been a really slow week for me, I've decided to post this chapter early! HOORAY! (On an unrelated note, I've noticed that all my horizontal lines have been missing from the transfer from a .gdoc to a .docx file so I'll try going back and fixing this)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Inevitable

**Chapter 3:**

**The Inevitable**

"Well it's about damn time you woke up!", said Rosa when she saw me awake.

"Where are we?", I asked. I knew we were in a hospital but, my question is WHERE is the hospital.

"Somewhere called 'Ponyville'", replied Ishmael.

I just gave him a deadpanned stare and asked again, "No, seriously, where the hell are we?"

"I'm not fucking with you man, the little town outside the forest is called 'Ponyville'"

I groaned and facepalmed at the actual name for this town full of ponies. What a horrible pun. I kinda wondered if my entire life was just one giant bad pun for some higher power. "Ok then, anything happened while I was out?"

"Well…", started Felipe.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Don't worry bro, we'll get you help and fix you up, don't you worry", said Felipe as he along with Rosa and Ishmael ran towards a small town while carrying Leo's broken unconscious body.

"Somebody help us!", called out Rosa.

"You guys still sure that this is a good idea?", huffed Ishmael as he eyed a group of pastel colored ponies galloping towards them.

"What the hell man, what could we have done? Just leave Leo there to die?", asked Rosa with anger.

"Doesn't matter now. Our welcome committee is here", huffed Felipe as the ponies now stood about ten feet away from them.

"So, you're the monsters that was at Sweet Apple Acres", said a rainbow maned pegasus, "You guys don't look so tough, I bet that I can stomp you three down in ten seconds flat!", it said with a sharp snort. Felipe, Ishmael and Rosa decided that it was a female by the feminine raspy voice.

Right when the polychromatic pegasus was about to charge at them, she was suddenly held in place by a purple aura, "Hey! What gives?"

"Whoa there Rainbow Dash", said a purple pegacorn, "It's good to be cautious but, let's not be hasty about this"

The pegacorn then turned to the three humans with a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry about that, she is sometimes a bit brash about things. I am Princess Twilight-"

"We don't have enough fucking time for this!", interrupted Ishmael causing the now multitude of ponies gasp at his profanity, "Our friend here is dying!", he then pointed at Leo's bloody body.

"My word!", gasped a white unicorn with a posh british accent, "What happened to him?!"

"Some lion-bat-scorpion hybrid ambushed us and, well, look what happened, he needs to see a doctor!", stated Felipe with a bit of urgency.

"How do we know that this is not some sort of trick?", accused Rainbow Dash.

"Really? Now why the hell would we trick you?", flatly asked Felipe, "Tell us one reason"

"Well you guys are monsters, what other reason do you need?", huffed Rainbow Dash.

"Can we stop arguing about this? He might not have enough time left, just take us to the nearest hospital!", yelled Rosa, "Look, we're lost, confused, hungry and low on supplies, not to mention our injured friend. We'll answer any questions you guys have later, but only AFTER our friend here is taken to the hospital and that he's ready to speak!"

Twilight took a few moments to decide on what to do.

"Twilight, you're not really going to believe them right?", questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Follow me, I'll take you guys to the hospital", decided Twilight.

* * *

**Present**

"Then you rested for about a day, and, well, here we are", finished Felipe.

"Are they still here?", I huffed at the situation that we were in.

"Last that we checked, yes", said Rosa, she then bit her lip and added nervously, "And we have one small problem"

"What kind of problem?", I asked warily.

"Well, just yesterday, they… um… contacted their princess…"

"I thought that their princess was already here", I said with confusion.

"Well, not the princess we met while we carried you but… I guess you can say the top princess"

I just put my head on the pillow and covered my face with both hands, and heavily groaned in frustration. "Do you guys think this will make the situation worse? I mean anymore worse that it already is?", I mumbled through my hands.

"I just hope we don't get locked up in some secret government base to be tested on or dissected", said Rosa.

"What makes you say that?", asked Ishmael.

"Well isn't that what the feds would do back home if an alien came to the US?"

"We don't know, there is always some big government secret", said Felipe.

"Rosa, just…", I sighed, "No conspiracy theories please"

"Ugh! Fine!", huffed Rosa.

"Realistically, It won't make much of a difference since, we don't know what the hell is going on or where we are", offered Ishmael.

"That's true… mhhhhhh… I just realized something", I said, "Where's the rifle?"

Ishmael walked over to the bed and reached under it, and pulled out the rifle. There was dirt and blood that caked the rifle, but other than that it looked in working condition.

"Well, it could be worse", I said.

"Now things are gonna get worse you fucker", exclaimed Rosa.

Before I could tell Rosa to shut up, I was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. We all looked at the door, then my friends looked at me expectantly. "Well, go see who it is", I said.

Felipe was the first to react and walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood a tall white pegacorn with violet eyes, a golden crown and chest piece with a purple gem in the center of each, gold shoes and what caught my attention the most is her flowing blue/green/pink ethereal mane and tail. It moved as if there was a breeze were moving it. It didn't take long to take a guess who this was.

"Hello there", she said in a motherly tone, "May we come in?"

Felipe turned to me and raised her eyebrow in a silent question. I nodded and she then open the door wider to allow the pegacorn to enter. Then six other familiar ponies walked in behind her. After they all filed inside the room, Rosa then closed the door and walked over to the left side of the bed, with Felipe and Ishmael doing the same but on my right.

Me and the tall pegacorn studied each other for a few moments until she finally spoke, "Hello, I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria and bringer of the sun"

I guess we start with introductions then, "Hello, my name is Leonardo Anaya and these are my friends, Felipe, Ishmael, and Rosa", I introduced and pointed at each person respectively.

"Oh how rude of us", said a white unicorn with purple curled mane, "I am Rarity, the element of Generosity"

"I'm Applejack, the element of Honesty", said Applejack. I really didn't needed her to say her name, but we didn't exactly introduced each other when I woke up a week or so ago.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm the element of Laughter! Do you want to be friends? I hope you do because then we'll have so much fun partying, dancing, singing, playing, wait do you like parties because I do, but I mean really who doesn't like parties. Wait what if you don't like parties, then that means you don't like cake. But everyone loves cake! We need to fix that! Wait I know! I'll plan you guys a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party where we will dance and sing and-", said the pink bouncing pony with poofy curly pink mane and tail. When I saw her bounce and say all that in one breath before a blue hoof cut was shoved in her mouth to shush her, I was pretty sure she had one too many energy drinks or something.

"Slow down there Pinkie, lets just see how this goes", said a cyan pegasus with polychromatic colored mane and tail, "Ahem, I'm Rainbow Dash! The element of loyalty and the fastest flyer in Equestria!", she then struck a pose with her wings flared out in pride. Nice modesty you have there skittles.

Then a yellow pegasus with long pink mane and tail was nugged from behind Princess Celestia, where she was apparently hiding. "H-hi, I'm… Fluttershy, and I'm the element of kindness", she said in a small whisper as she now hid behind her long mane.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite get that, can you please repeat it?", I said in a soft tone.

"I-I'm, Fluttershy and the element of kindness", she said in a small whisper again. Shy one aren't you. I look over to my friends with a quizzical look to see if they caught the shy pegasus name. They just shrugged and shook their head.

"Her name's Fluttershy, partner, the element of kindness", said Applejack, "As her name implies, she's quite shy"

"And here I thought my sister was a shy one when she talks to relatives over the phone", I mumbled.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle, the element and princess of magic", said the purple pegacorn.

"Well, I'm not quite sure if I can say we are happy to meet you seven, considering we were more or less hunted down", I said matter-of-factly.

"We were not sure if you four were dangerous to my little ponies", said Princess Celestia, "But now that you are here, we can stop beating around the bush and just get to the point. What are you?"

"We're humans", I said as if that was obvious, "What I'm wondering is, what kind of horses are you guys? I've never seen such strange colors on a horse… or one that talks"

"Hey! We're ponies! And what the heck is a hyooman?", asked Rainbow Dash.

"Horses, ponies, same difference, they are both equine", I said indifferently, "But that still doesn't answer the colors or the talking"

"Hey Leo", I turned to look at Rosa, "Are you ok? You don't look so good"

Am I ok? I feel fine… well except for the injuries, but you know what I mean. Then I understood what she meant. "Yeah, I don't feel so hot right now", I lied, "I mean, I woke up a couple minutes ago but, I guess I need some more rest"

"We can have a doctor come in and-", started Twilight.

"No no, there is no need", I said with a dismissive wave, "I just need to rest up a bit longer, I appreciate the thought though"

"Well if that is it then, we will come later when you feel a bit better", stated Princess Celestia. With that the princess and her entourage left the room but stop at the doorway, "If your friends will follow us, we will discuss the living arrangements"

"They'll be out in a moment", I said. Then she left, closing the door behind them.

"What should we do?", asked Rosa.

"In all honesty, I have no idea on what to do, I mean should we accept their hospitality (If you can call it that…) or not"

"Well we still have our pistols, just in case they turn on us", suggested Ishmael.

I thought about it a bit, and it was confusing. There were too many unknown factors, one being that they were strangers, and another being that we don't know their intentions. I finally said, "Accept their hospitality but don't tell them anything, unless it is insignificant, and for the love of God, don't tell them about the pistols or the rifle, just wait till' I say they are ready or when your life is in danger"

"Leo we know, we're not idiots", said Felipe.

"You may never know man, just better to tell you guys than not to", I shrugged, "And try to visit me often, I hate hospitals, It's not like staying in your room for most of the day, and try to see if we can get our stuff from the original camp"

"Don't worry man", reassured Rosa, "and we'll bring your stuff here when we get it"

"It's the minimum you can do for me, and thanks, without you guys being there for me, I wouldn't be here"

"Don't thank us too much, we know you would've done the same thing to us", replied Ishmael.

"Before you guys leave pass me the rifle and something to clean it with, at least I won't be too bored for a while"

"Thanks", I said as they passed me the rifle and materials to clean it with, including a pack with some ammo.

"No prob' man, see you soon", replied Ishmael as they left the room.

With that I started the process of taking the rifle apart and clean each piece. While doing this a string of thoughts went through my head, one of them repeating itself many times. I forgot to ask them on where the fuck are my clothes, there is too much of a draft in very uncomfortable places.


	5. Chapter 4: Q&A and Boring Hospitals Pt 1

**Chapter 4:**

**Questions, Answers and Boring Hospitals Part I**

Somebody… *Thud!* … Kill… *Thud!*… Me… *Thud*… Now!… *Thud!*

These thoughts circulated my brain as I banged the back of my head against the headboard of the hospital bed. The reason I am doing this is because, it has been over two weeks… TWO GOD DAMN WEEKS!… of being stuck in this hospital. Sigh… Welp, at least (I hope) that I get released from this god forsaken place devoid of anything fun. Even my laptop (Which has been recovered) full of games and whatnot did not help much. But at least I've had plenty of company.

Let me tell you how my stay in the Ponyville hospital has been so far these past two weeks…

* * *

*Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Huh!?… Wha?", I rubbed my eyes from the sleep and looked around in bewilderment. Then another series of knocks made me look towards the door. "Come in", I called out. The door open to reveal a brown unicorn with white mane, a white lab coat, and a stethoscope around his neck.

When he saw me he cleared his throat and said, "Ah, good morning sorry for waking you, I'm Doctor Stable, how are you feeling?"

"Yesterday I felt like I got ran over by a semi, then the driver decided that I wasn't roadkill yet, so he ran me over ten more time for good measure. But today I only feels like I got ran over by a prius"

"Uhmm… Even though I don't know a semi or a prius are, I'll just assume that you don't feel well"

"In a nutshell, so what exactly is wrong with me? I mean, I see the bandages and the cast but what's the damage here?"

"Well according to this and what we had to do to you when you came in", he grabbed the clipboard from the footboard, "You have three broken ribs, broken your left leg in four places, a large puncture wound on your upper left leg, heavy blood loss, three large gashes on your back and manticore poison"

"Damn… how the hell did I not die quickly?", I wondered out loud.

"Actually about five more minutes and you would've died, so you're really lucky to be alive and have friends that brought you in. Oh we didn't get your name when your friends brought you in Mr…?"

"Leonardo Anaya Castro, but I normally don't use my second last name unless it's something important", I held my arm out.

He took the handshake, which felt weird since he doesn't have a palm or any hands (For obvious reasons), and said, "Well Mr. Anaya, as I said you're very lucky to be alive"

"Just call me Leo, it's what everyone calls me anyways"

"Okay then Leo, I just came by to check on you, well I must check on my other patients", he then turned to walk out but I stopped him.

"Umm… Doc, when will I be released?"

"Not for about a month I'd say", he said turning to face me.

"Why? Normally, not too sure about the heavy blood loss though, but for broken bones patients are usually released the next day, aren't they?"

"Celestia no! They need time to recover, and for you in your condition, you won't be able to walk!"

"Well… could I use at least a wheelchair?"

"We don't have one for someone your size right now… I think"

"Well can you check because, no offence, I would rather not be here longer than I have to"

"Sure, it's completely understandable, and none taken, well, if that's all then I must go"

"Sure, thanks Doc"

With that he closed the door behind him. I still felt very tired. I looked at the wall where there was a clock hanging that read 10 A.M. Damn! How long was I asleep for? Then the door opened to reveal a light yellow nurse with cyan and sky-blue mane and tail holding a tray, of what I assumed was food, in her mouth. The nurse then placed the tray on my lap.

"Hello there dear, how are you feeling?"

"Felt worse yesterday, I can tell you that much"

"Oh I'm sure, I mean you were attacked by a manticore, afterall"

I looked at the tray that was on my lap and then confusion washed over me… What. The. Fuck? What is this? "Ummm… What kind of food is this?"

"Mhm? Oh that's lettuce mashed with tomatoes and daisies and with gelatin on the side"

"Uhhhhhhh… It sure looks delicious…", I said warily, "… Wait, did you say daisies and gelatin?", what is gelatin made of here?!

"Oh yeah, don't worry it taste better than it looks"

"Uhmmmm, I can't eat daisies"

"Oh, would you like some hay instead?"

I shook my head, "No no, what I meant to say is that I can't eat any plants or grasses because my body can't digest them and they will make me sick"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't know, then what can you eat?"

"It's ok since you didn't know, and I can eat fruits and vegetables", I excluded the fact that I can eat meat since from what I saw, these ponies are herbivores, and I'd rather not cause a panic.

"Ok dear, I'll get you some fruits, I'll just take this back with me and come back in a moment"

"Thank you", and with that she left the room with the tray and left me with my thoughts. She then came back with an apple and banana on the tray. With a 'thank you' she nodded and left me with my breakfast. Such a small breakfast, but welp, beggars can't be choosers. And with that I grabbed the bright red apple and took a bite. My eyes shot open to look at the apple. This was one of the best apples I've ever tasted! Normally I wouldn't notice the flavor of the apples back at home much but this one was a lot more sweeter than the any that I've tasted! Within minutes, there was nothing left of the apple, except the core. I then eyed the banana. If the apple was that good, then I hoped the banana would taste a lot better. And I wasn't wrong.

Now looking at my now empty tray I sadly sighed. I still felt hungry. A knock then interrupted my sorrow for hunger and called out for the person or pony to come in. The door revealed my three friends, who looked like they ran from the devil himself.

"Sup' guys, why do you guys look like you ran from the grudge?"

"The pink furball won't leave us alone!", exclaimed Rosa.

"Who?"

"The pink one named Pinkie Pie", said Felipe, "She won't leave us alone until we let her be our friend and throw us a party"

"I'm not sure what to do about that but, do you guys have anything good to eat on you?"

"Yeah, we managed to get our stuff back yesterday not too long after we left here", said Ishmael as he handed me my backpack with my laptop, my dufflebag, and small pack of, what I assumed was the food we had. I wasn't too sure if the food was still good but, I unzipped the pack and looked at the sandwiches that laid inside. They didn't look too bad, there was no mold on them at least.

"Don't worry there is no mold on them, we checked them all before we ate some", reassured Ishmael.

"Okay thanks", with that I grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it. Meat! Glorious meat! And it tasted as if it was freshly made. "So how's is the town?"

"It's nice, I guess, but it's not Milwaukee", replied Rosa.

"No shit Sherlock, what gave it away?"

"Shut up Leo. Anyways the townsfolk seem nice, but they seem afraid of us and just whisper when we walk by"

"Well we are a new species that appeared out of nowhe-"

Suddenly I was interrupted by a bubbly, sing-song voice rang out from outside, " Rosa! Felipe! Ishmael! Where are youuu? "

"Shit! She's here!", cried out Rosa, "RUN!"

With that they scrambled out the door as fast as they could. Seconds later a pink furball jumped into the window and looked around. She then saw me and her smile grew.

"Hi there!"

"Hey… what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm looking for your friends, have you seen them?"

"Haven't seen them today, them bastards", I lied.

"Awww, don't worry, when you get out of the hospital, I'll throw a HUGE 'Welcome to Ponyville and hope you feel better soon' party where you can make lots and lots of friends in Ponyville!", she smiled brightly. I also swore I heard a squee when she smiled.

"That would be nice, Pinkie Pie, was it?", I extended my hand out for a handshake. Instead of a handshake, she threw her forelegs around me and gave me a big hug. It would of been a nice gesture, if not for the fact that my ribs were still broken.

"Yeporuny! And I remembered your name too, Pheo"

Wow, never expected to hear that nickname here.

"Well I got to go, I Pinkie Promise that I come back to visit you and bring you a super-duper yummy cupcake!"

"How are you going to pinkie promise something if you don't have any pinkies?", I asked skeptically.

"But I'm Pinkie, and this is a Pinkie Promise: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye", while doing various motions and ending with one hoof over her eye.

"Isn't: Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye?"

"*GASP!* Why would anyone hope to die and stick a needle in their eye?! That would hurt a lot!", exclaimed Pinkie.

"It's just a saying, they don't really hope to die or stick needles in their eyes"

"Oh, Okey-dokey-lokey then! I'll see you later Pheo!", with that Pinkie dashes out of the room leaving a Pinkie Pie shaped dust cloud where she once stood. Huh… Just like the roadrunner.

Suddenly a wind blew in from the window that Pinkie came in from. I shivered, remembering that I was butt-naked under the covers. I knew I forgot to ask the doctor where were my clothing, but luckily my friends had just brought my dufflebag. Reaching over and with some sharp stabs of pain, I hoisted the bag onto the bed. Since looks weren't that important at the moment, I just grabbed my underwear, sweat-shorts and a plain white undershirt. Let me tell you, the shirt was easy enough to put on but the underwear and shorts weren't. But within at least a minute and a half, I felt decent enough to be seen if someone decided to pull the sheet off of me.

Looking at the clock, it read: 11:45. Wow, already an hour and forty-five minutes passed? I need to find something to do because there was nothing to do! Eyeing my backpack, I put the dufflebag on the floor and replaced it with my backpack. I quickly unzipped it and pulled out my laptop.

How I missed you technology! I quickly turned it on and logged in. Now… what should I play… Obviously I can't play any online games, so instead I clicked on a folder marked 'Emulators' and clicked the GBA file and started to play one of my all-time favorite games: Pokemon FireRed Version. Honestly, I love every pokemon game, but FireRed was one of the first ones that I've played. Seeing that I already have a save file, I copied the file into a different folder and started a fresh new game.

Right when I was going to start, I was interrupted by a couple of knocks. With an annoyed groan, I closed the laptop and put it back into my backpack and called out, "Come in!"

The door was then enveloped in a purple aura and opened up to reveal Twilight Sparkle, with piles, upon piles of paper, quills and ink bottles that were also encased in a purple aura. She then walked in and levitated the stuff to where she sat down on the left side of the bed.

"Good morning Leonardo, how are you doing today?", she asked in an upbeat tone.

Naturally I sat there with my mouth agape staring at the object that were levitating a moment ago. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?", she asked, with a look of confusion on her face.

"The levitating objects thing, how are you doing that?"

"Oh you mean my magic?"

"Suuuureeee… Magic", I said sarcastically while waving my hands in an arc in front of me, "Next you'll say that dragons are real and god-like beings raise the moon and the sun"

"Actually, dragons are real, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna raise the sun and the moon, respectively", she said in a scholar-like tone.

"I call bullshit on that"

"Hey! Don't disrespect my teacher like that!", Twilight snarled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, but I still don't believe that the white pegacorn from yesterday can raise the sun, reason being because the sun is a giant burning ball of gas that is about ninety-three million miles away, give or take a million"

"Princess Celestia is an alicorn, like Princess Luna and I. Besides, if that was true, then how will sun rise and set?"

"The Earth rotates on it's axis", I said matter-of-factly.

"Nevermind about this, you didn't answer my first question, how are you Leonardo?"

"Sorry, I feel better than yesterday, I can tell you that much, and please call me Leo, I'm not really used to people calling me by my full first-name"

"It's ok and I'm glad that you feel better Leo. Now the reason that I'm here is that I wanted to ask you or your friends some questions about you guys and your species, but they didn't wanted to answer any of my questions", she said with a frown.

"Sorry, but can you wait until later for a Q and A session, reasons being I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm talking to ponies and two I'd rather do this when my friends are here"

"Oh, well okay then", she said dejectedly, "I guess I'll just come back tomorrow then"

As she started to walk away, I stopped her before she was able to reach the door, "Wait!", she turned to face me with a quizzical look on her face, "You don't have to go if you don't want to, beside I'd love some company, it gets lonely here"

With that she brightened up and said, "Okay!", she then trotted to where she previously was.

"If you want I can tell you a bit about myself, if you tell me a bit about yourself"

She thought about it for a minute, tapping a hoof to her chin, "Okay then, you have a deal"

With that she told me a bit about herself and how she came to be in Ponyville. In return I told her a bit about myself.

Everyday that week was more or less the same. Each day that Twilight came hoping for the Q and A session, and each day I told her I wasn't quite ready and we instead told a bit more about ourselves, until I finally agreed towards the end of my first week at the hospital…


	6. Chapter 5: Q&A and Boring Hospitals Pt 2

**Chapter 5:**

**Questions, Answers and Boring Hospitals Part II**

It started off as any other day so far. Doctor Stable checking my healing progress, the nurse (which I still haven't asked what her name was) came by to give me my breakfast, and my friends visited me although they weren't being chased by Pinkie. I asked my friends if they can stay, they agreed because apparently, they were bored as hell. As we talked a bit they told me on how the town was treating them.

"They are still scared of us!", whined Rosa, "I mean how is this adorable and fabulous face scary?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?", I said with a sly smile. I was then rewarded by a punch on my arm.

"Worth it"

"Why did you want us to stay anyways?", asked Felipe.

"Twilight has been asking me all week for a Q and A session about us and I told her no but I've decided to trust her now"

"Why?", asked Ishmael.

"She doesn't seem to have ill intent towards us and I mean we get some questions and answers of our own don't we?", I said with a shrug.

"Well I guess", said Ishmael, "I wonder what is happening back in Milwaukee, I mean we have been here for how long?"

"About two weeks", answered Felipe.

"Yeah, so spring break should've been over about a week ago", Ishmael said with urgency, "Our parents should've noticed that we haven't came back from camping"

"But we don't know exactly where we are or IF we can get back", I said.

Then when the clock struck twelve a couple of knocks can be heard from the door.

"Come in Twilight!", I called out.

"How did you know it was me?", said Twilight as she opened the door with her stuff in tow with her 'Magic'.

"For the past week you've visited me at twelve sharp"

"Oh", Twilight smiled sheepishly as a small blush spread across her face, which I found kinda cute, "Well I always like to be punctual and on time", she said with pride.

"Punctual and on time for what?", asked Rosa.

I then proceeded to grab the nearest thing, which was my pillow, and smacked her with it, "Shut up Rosa"

She then crossed her arms and huffed, "Fiiine!"

I then turned back to Twilight, who was looking at us with a curious look, "Sorry about that, just ignore her for now"

"It's quite alright, not many ponies appreciate punctuality"

"Well now that you're here, I guess we can start our Q and A session, so ask away and we'll answer your questions as best we can and we'll ask you some questions that we have"

"Ohhhhh! There are so many questions that I have!", Twilight said excitedly.

"Then just start with the simple ones", I calmly stated.

"Ok then" she said while looking through some flash cards, which I assumed had the questions she was going to ask us. And let me tell you, she wasn't kidding when she said she had a lot of questions. The stack was as tall as she was. "What species are you guys?"

"Didn't we answer this question before?", huffed Felipe.

"Yes but, I forgot to write it down", said Twilight with an embarrassed look.

"It's ok, and to answer your questions, we are called humans, or if you want the scientific name: Homo Sapiens"

"Homo Sapiens?", she asked quizzically.

"It means 'wise man' from an ancient dead language called Latin"

She furiously writes it down, "Where do you guys live?"

"Us or specie-wise?"

"Both if you want"

"Well specie-wise, humans can live almost anywhere, from the tundra, grasslands, desert and mountains and more places that I'm too lazy to name. As for where we lived, we lived in a city called Milwaukee, which lies on the south-east corner of the state of Wisconsin, which has the most bipolar weather you can imagine, at least in my opinion", my friends muttered in agreement at my last statement.

"How large is your species population?"

"Last I checked, there we're more than seven billion people living on planet Earth"

"S-Seven b-billion!?"

"And the funny thing is that in the not too distant future we will be fighting for space"

"You mean like, wars?", Twilight asked tentatively.

"Yep, just another stupid war"

"And that's a natural occurrence?'

"Yep, just useless fighting, mind you that humans for the most part are peaceful, but we are also at the same time extremely violent and dangerous, soooo… there have been plenty of wars and right now we're just hoping that World War III doesn't start any time soon"

"And is Earth the name of the planet you live in?"

"Yeah"

"And there have been TWO world wars?!"

"Yep, not humanities best moments, and the second world war was the bloodiest war in human history", I said while rubbing the back of my head.

It went back and forth like that for about a good hour before I got to ask some of our questions.

"Ok time for our questions. Where are we exactly?"

"You're in the Ponyville General Hospital", Twilight said matter-of-factly.

"No no, you misunderstood my question, I mean planet and country-wise"

"Oh, well this planet is Equis and this country is called Equestria"

So I was right, we we're not in Wisconsin, let alone planet Earth, anymore.

"Any of you guys have any questions?", I asked my friends.

"I have a couple" said Rosa.

"Ask away Rosa", I said.

She then calmly walked around the bed until she was in front of Twilight and grabbed her by her shoulder and then, "WHERE ARE WE?! HOW DID WE GET HERE?! HOW WILL WE GET BACK HOME!? AND IS THERE WIFI IN THIS HOSPITAL!?", while shaking Twilight furiously.

"W-W-W-We-e-e-e-e a-al-r-ready a-a-a-a-n-n-n-n-s-s-s-s-w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r-d-d-d-d t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-e-e-e f-f-f-f-f-i-i-i-i-i-r-r-r-r-s-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t q-q-q-q-q-q-u-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t-i-i-i-i-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n", said Twilight while still being shaken by Rosa.

"WHY AREN"T YOU ANSWERING ME!?", shouted Rosa at Twilight.

"No! Down Bessie! Bad Rosa!", I scolded.

Rosa then calmed down and gently put Twilight down, who looked so shaken by Rosa's stunt that she was wobbling and her eyes seem to turn dizzily cartoon-style.

"Twilight, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I just need to lie down", she then flopped on the floor unconscious.

"…God damn it Rosa!"

"Hehe, sorry", Rosa chuckled nervously.

* * *

About one and a half hours later Twilight came to and Rosa apologized.

"It's okay Rosa, not much harm was done", said Twilight as she picked herself up from the floor.

"But anyways as for your questions, we already answered the first one, we don't know how you got here, we don't know how to send you back at the moment and what in Celestia is wifi?"

"It's kinda hard to explain what wifi is, at least without explaining some advance human technology but I'll give you the very short version", I then inhaled deeply and pulled out my laptop from my bag, "This is a computer, think of it as an advance notebook/library/entertainment center but mostly the first and third thing. Now there is thing that is called the internet which is basically a giant digital library that people can put and search for anything they want on it, but to be able to access the internet you need a router to send a signal called WiFi"

I knew I said something that greatly interested her, and I'm going to assume that it's the fact that humans have created a plethora of information in a convenient place… and that her eyes grew to the size of plates when I mentioned that the internet was just a giant library. It was quite funny to see her nerdgasm.

I would've loved to see her awestruck expression for a bit longer, but I still had a couple of questions, "Hello? Is anyone home?", I waved a hand in front of her muzzle and snapped my fingers.

Still no response. I looked over my friends and gave them a evil smirk and nodded my head to Twilight. I then put my index finger in my mouth and then proceeded to stick said finger in one of her ears. The look on her face. *Gasp!* It. Was. Priceless!

"Aaaahhh!", screamed Twilight as she fell back causing me and my friends to start bursting into a fit of laughter. I winced a bit as my ribs haven't fully healed yet but, it was worth it.

Twilight then gave me the cutest mad face I've ever seen. Yep… I'm totally going to pay for that later. "Awww come on Twilight. You left yourself wide open for that one"

"*cough*That's what he said*cough*"

"Shut up Rosa, you too Felipe",

"Anyway, you ok Twilight? Sorry about that"

She tried to be mad at me, but I guess you can't really stay mad at this face for that long. "It's okay, I'll admit, I did leave myself open for that and it was a bit funny", Twilight giggled.

"Yeah", I then cleared my throat, "Anyway another question of mine that I've meaning to ask is, what's with the butt tattoo?", I asked while pointed to the marking on her flanks which was a purple six-pointed star with five smaller stars surrounding it.

"Oh this? This is my cutie mark", she said as if it were obvious.

"What the fuck is a cutie mark?", asked Felipe. I couldn't have put that in better words my friend.

"A cutie marks is a mark that appears when a pony finds his or her one true talent, mine representing my talent for magic"

"Soooo… a tattoo just randomly appears on your arse when you find something you're really good at?", said Ishmael skeptically, "That is the stupidest and weirdest thing I have heard so far. And that is kinda saying something"

"Okay, MOVING ON!", I said not wanting to start up on the 'that's bullshit' conversation, although it did sound strange but I wondered something. I wondered what would my cutie mark look like? "What other nations are on Equis?"

"Well that is a big subject, but to simplify it I'll just name some of the major nations to the east, across the ocean is the Griffin Empire. To the south-east are the Dragon Lands. To the south of the Griffin Empire is Zebrica. To the north of Equestria is the Crystal Empire. To the west of Equestria is the Minotaur Lands and the far east is Saddle Arabia"

Wow so apparently someone decided to fuck it and dump every mythological creature, monster and beast into this world. Hope I don't run into Medusa while I'm here. Well with my luck, I'll run into something a lot worse, like the Furies or a big ass Hydra.

"A while back you guys called you and your friends named yourselves the elements. What did you mean by that?"

"Me and my five friends each represent a quality of friendship: Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter and Magic. These six elements are the Elements of Harmony, one of the most powerful magical artifacts known, but about a month ago we had to return the elements to where they came from to prevent the Everfree Forest from overrunning the town and Equestria"

"That is the most cheesiest and kinda cool thing I've heard. I mean the power to defeat foes and evil with the 'power of friendship' seems a bit ridiculous but that would be cool to defeat them that way, and funny", said Rosa.

"Well that is all my questions for now, but you can ask me anything when you visit later", I said while I stretched a bit in the bed.

"Ok Leo, and thank you for letting me learn a bit about you guys"

"No problem, it's better than you guys fearing us because of the lack of knowledge, you know what they say: Knowledge is power"

Twilight giggled, "That is true, well I'll see you guys later"

With that she closed the door and left me with my friends, "That went well", commented Rosa.

"Well it's getting boring here so I'll just leave you guys coming?", said Felipe.

"I would but I can't for obvious reasons", I replied.

"That's too bad now isn't?", he said in mock pity.

"Oh go fuck yourself with a branch up your ass!"

"No thanks"

"Ladies calm down, we'll just leave, see ya later man", said Ishmael.

"Yeah, see ya"

With that, they left me to die of boredom.

* * *

A/N: Alright sorry for the long wait, I got pretty busy these last few weeks. Anyways, if you have thing you want so say please feel free to either PM me or write a review... I guess... I'm always open to suggestions! Anyways keep being awesome my readers! ^.^


	7. Chapter 6: To Victory!

**Chapter 6:**

**To Victory!**

YES! AT LAST! FREEDOM!

…Or, at least a form of it.

But after a tortuous and agonizing three weeks, I was finally released from the boredom hellhole that was the hospital.

Twilight and my friends say that I'm exaggerating it a bit, but I highly doubt that they had to sit in one place for about three weeks.

Anyways, as Twilight, Felipe and Ishmael helped roll me out of the hospital with the wheelchair that was provided by the hospital - That Dr. Stable told me to stay in, for the exception of going to sleep - I took in my first deep breath of the natural and what I assumed, country air compared to the sterile air of the hospital.

"Soo… This is Ponyville?"

"Yep", replied Felipe and Ishmael.

"Looks medieval with all the thatch houses"

"Well compared to what you have told me, we are not as advanced in technology or anything for that matter compared to your world is", said Twilight as she trotted up next to me.

"If it weren't for the planks, bricks, stone or siding, I would think that we were in Skyrim… minus the warm weather"

"What is Skyrim?", asked the now confused Twilight.

"I'll explain later, but now I guess it's time for the tour that you said you'll take me on when I got out"

"Ok then, but I expect a full explanation", Twilight said with a demanding tone.

Great that is another long explanation I can add to the now growing list of explanations I owed her.

What? I get lazy to explain some things to her and my friends are just as- wait- my friends are the laziest bastards ever! I've had to explain and answer most of the questions Twilight had and they didn't even lift a finger to help.

As I looked out into the distance, I see a town with the main roads leading to a tall circular building which I guessed was townhall. Farther in the distance I can see an orchard. I can take a safe guess that It's the same orchard that we appeared in about a month ago.

Wow. It's hard to believe that a whole month has passed since we appeared in the orchard. As I thought about this, a purple hoof suddenly came into focus as it waved in front of me.

"Leo? Are you listening?"

"Mhh? What?", I said as my vision refocused.

Twilight gave a heavy sigh, "Never mind, just follow me and I'll show you around town, your friends don't have to come if they don't want to"

"Nope, they are staying right next to me today since they barely hang out with me these past few weeks"

"Hey we visited you!", protested Felipe.

"For about five minutes then you guys leave", I deadpanned.

"Well, It's not exactly exciting not having to do anything for any period of time", said Ishmael.

"Nooooo, you think?", I sarcastically replied, "Where's Rosa anyways?"

"I dunno, but she should be around town somewhere or working", said Ishmael.

"She has a job? Since when?"

"Since about a few days since Pinkie Pie let her stay at her place", answered Felipe.

"Ok then, first tour then I'll ask you guys what you haven't been telling me while in the hospital", and with that we headed towards the town.

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get to the edge of town and when we were about ten meters away from the first house, Twilight stopped and turned to me. "Ok, I'll need to warn you about something before we head in, the ponies in this town are kind of xenophobic and will freak out at most new things"

"So they are afraid of something that has been among them for about a month? Shouldn't they have gotten used to seeing my friends by now and won't be afraid when they see me?"

"They should've, but they are too afraid to get to know your friends"

"So best case scenario is that they run away in fear and worst case is that they trample me down in their panic?"

"Pretty much sums up our first month here", mumbled Ishmael.

"Hey guys"

They turned to look at me, "Let's go in there and enter with the epicness that we have"

"What do you have in mind?", asked Ishmael.

After looking around for a second, I found something that can work with my plan. My smile then grew wider and my eyes shone with dark intent.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?", asked Ishmael who was sitting in a cart that was tied to the back of the wheelchair.

"You aren't afraid now, aren't you?", I asked in a mocking tone.

"There is a difference between being scared and knowing the stupidity of something", stated Ishmael, "And this screams stupid and idiotic idea all over it"

"Ishmael is right Leo", said Twilight, "Besides you haven't still recovered from your injuries yet! You can hurt yourself!"

"Aw come on Twilight", I pouted, "But this will be fun!"

"No! This is stupid!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you", said both Ishmael and Twilight in union.

"Ahora Felipe!", I yelled out. Felipe then pushed the cart and the wheelchair in turn and jumped into the cart that was now rolling quickly down the steep hill.

"LEO!", yelled Ishmael who was still in the cart. I responded with a maniacal laugh as the wind blew my hair away from my face.

When I looked back I could see Twilight running (or was it galloping?) after the cart and wheelchair. Felipe and I whooped and laughed as we saw the improvised ramp that was made up of a couple planks of wood leaning against a few boxes that we grabbed where they were which was next to a house.

I braced myself as the wheelchair hit the ramp and shot into the air along with the cart behind me. While in the air, I saw that the ponies that were outside stared at me and entourage as we hanged air for a couple of seconds. Then we landed with a loud and hard *THUMP* and rolled to a slow stop in the middle of a market.

The crowd of ponies stood still as they stare at me and blink.

Then I blinked.

They then blinked again.

Come on dumbass! Say something instead of gawking at the multi-colored ponies.

"Hola, how are ya'll doing today?", I said with a two-finger salute.

They just stood there in silence. Well, until…

"THERE'S MORE OF THEM MONSTERS! EVERYPONY, RUN SO THEY WON'T CATCH YOU AND EAT YOU!", screamed a hot-pink pony with lime colored mane.

Then chaos reigned in the marketplace as every- er - pony ran, closed their stalls, close their doors and shutters and locked them, all in a span of thirty seconds.

"What the hell just happened?", I asked with an extremely confused expression.

"What? You didn't believe Rosa when she said that the ponies ran away at the sight of us?", said Felipe as he crossed his arms.

"Not really, what I imagined was like one or two or even ten ponies panicking but not a full blown mass-panic and riot that all of the ponies locked themselves in their homes!"

"Welcome to Ponyville, Leo", Twilight said with a sigh, "Where everypony here is crazy"

"Man, I hate xenophobes", grumbled Ishmael.

"I second that", I agreed, "But anyways, ONWARDS! TO VICTORY!", I cried out as I pointed forwards as Felipe pushed the wheelchair.

I heard a sigh and turned around to see Twilight face… hoof and shake her head. When she looked up, I gave small laugh and waved her over, "Come on Twilight, or else I'll get lost"

She then giggled and trotted over to where I am and walked along next to the wheelchair.

* * *

The first place we visited on our tour was Sweet Apple Acres, but we didn't stick around for long, but I learned a couple of fun facts about this place.

Applejack and her family owns this farm (Should've seen that coming).

And that apparently they collect the apples by bucking the tree and then they are rewarded with a rain of apples from the tree. How does that even work?

But while we were at the orchard I asked the farm pony if she still had my sweater from the first day that we were here. I got it back but it was dirty and torn in some places. I don't even… Applejack just gave me a sheepish smile and apologized for messing it up. Instead of blowing a fuse and saying a long string of spanish obscenities for messing up my favorite sweater, I told her not to worry about it too much and I'll try fixing it myself (Thank you grandma for those 'useless' lessons on stitching!).

Our next stop was Fluttershy's cottage. Her house was near the edge of the forest that was called the Everfree Forest. Apparently no one would remotely dare to enter because the plants grow by themselves and the weather changes by itself. I laughed for a good ten minutes along with Ishmael and Felipe when Twilight told us this. She was pretty mad for a while after.

Anyways, Fluttershy's cottage was just a giant hollowed-out tree and there are a lot of animals here. Twilight told us that Fluttershy was the local animal care-taker whether it is tamed or wild. We didn't see Fluttershy so we just headed to the next place of our tour which was Rainbow Dash's cloud-house.

At first I thought that she was bullshitting us until we saw the said cyan pegasus sleeping on a fucking cloud. I stared at her with my mouth agape and apparently so were Felipe and Ishmael (These guys really didn't pay much attention their two weeks in town now did they?). The only thing I was thinking was _'Holy shit! I've always wanted to walk on a cloud and wonder how soft they are'_ but I was quickly shot down when Twilight told us that only pegasi and alicorns can walk on clouds. She then told us that any *sigh* pony (These horse/pony puns are starting to get old) can walk on clouds if a unicorn or alicorn cast a cloudwalking spell on them and that she'll cast the spell on us later (and by that she meant REALLY later).

The next place was the Carousel Boutique which was both the home and business of Rarity, who was a fashionista and clothes designer. When I saw the shop I groaned and wanted to bang my head against the armrest when I saw that it resembled a carousel. When Rarity saw us she invited us in and served us some tea and some sandwiches (Which I had to pick out most of the inedible greens). Now I'm not a tea person but I enjoyed it. When she saw my dirty and torn sweater she cried out that it was a crime against fashion and told me to giver her the sweater and that she'll improve it without charge. I tried to convince her that she doesn't need to fix it for me but she ignored my pleas and walked to a different room and came back with a tape measure and took my upper body measurements.

Let me tell you, it wasn't easy to move around in the wheelchair to allow her to get good measurements but, after about five minutes she nodded in satisfaction and told me to come back to her shop in about one to two weeks since she still has other clients' orders to work on and with that we left the boutique.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea", said Ishmael.

"Ditto", added Felipe.

"Come on we have two more places to go and the day is almost over", said Twilight.

The day was what? I looked at the sky… well what do you know it is almost over. Grabbing my phone I checked the time and it read 5:15 PM. Wow time does fly when you're having fun(?).

Later we reached a place called Sugarcube Corner and my first thought was _'Does the gingerbread man live here?'_ since the building resembled a giant gingerbread house with a giant cupcake on top. Must be a bakery.

"This is our town's local bakery", Twilight informed us. Called it.

The place was kinda straightforward so Twilight didn't bother to show us the inside of the shop.

The last place we visited was a giant tree near the center of town that was both the town library and Twilight's home. The place was a giant hollowed out oak tree that was still for some reason still alive with a sign outside that read 'Golden Oaks Library'. By now the sun was halfway set and both Felipe and Ishmael had to head to where they were staying.

"So, Twilight where am I going to stay?"

"You're staying here with me"

"You didn't have to do that for me Twilight"

"I volunteered for you to stay here, so did Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy for your friends"

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going through the trouble to help a stranger, but not just any stranger but a stranger that is an unknown species and is potentially dangerous?"

"Because friends help one another"

I was kinda taken aback, "Friends? You consider us your friends?"

"Well yeah, I know you wouldn't hurt us on purpose and we've talked for the most part in the hospital, so aren't we friends?"

I thought about it for a bit and agreed to her logic and truth being, I also considered them as friends, "Yeah, I guess we are"

"Great! Now since for now you can't go upstairs where the bedrooms are at, I've set up the couch/bed for you in the living room, so follow me"

I followed her through a door on the other side which revealed a kitchen and then past that, the living room. She then moved some stuff around with her magic and set up the foldable bed from the couch and a pillow and blankets from a cabinet nearby.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

I looked around and saw a grandfather clock rang out signaling that it was ten pm. Wow time does fly by. I then tried to stifle a yawn but failed. This then caused Twilight to yawn as well.

"Well time to go to sleep", she said then she levitated me out of the wheelchair with a bit of struggle. Damn, am I that fat that she is struggling to lift me up by magic? If so then I need to workout more.

She then levitated me to the bed. "You know I could've gotten to bed without your help right?"

"Doctor Stable said that you should keep off that foot for at least two weeks"

"Ok mom"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Good night Leo"

"Good night Twilight and Thanks again for letting me stay here"

"It's no problem and you're welcome"

With that she turned off the lights and closed the door. I didn't even know how tired I was till' my head hit the pillow. So without much thought I drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
